


Satisfied

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: In an AU where the War of the Five Kings and the Others never happen, Robb, as heir to Winterfell, is on a diplomatic trip to Dorne at Ned’s behest. He ends up entralled with Princess Arianne. Arianne is intrigued by the prospect of a Northman in her bed.





	Satisfied

Robb remembered his mother telling Sansa the story of the first Storm King and his divine lover, how they had defied the gods of the sea and the goddess of the winds for love of one another, withstanding their wrath again and again until Godsgrief finally prevailed. Later, trying to be pragmatic and stern to prove he was worthy to be his father’s heir, Robb had wondered why the king would risk so much- his family, his lands, his people, his duty- even for love.

Now, Robb thought he might understand a shred of Durran Godsgrief’s motives, as he stared speechlessly at Arianne Martell submerged in one of the Water Gardens’ smaller pools. Moonlight spilled down, dancing across the water and causing the droplets on her skin to glisten, leaving him aching to chase the path of each one with his tongue. Her lush curves were hidden beneath the water, but her full breasts bobbed just at the surface. He licked his lips, his feet moving him forward of his own volition, the slap of his bare soles against the marble alerting her to his presence as she lifted her head and fixed him with sharp dark eyes.

“Young wolf,” she sing-songed. “Have you come for another taste of the sun?”

His cheeks burned at the reminder of their first intimate encounter a few days before, when the Princess had been brazen, alluring, and quite vocal about her desire, leading him to her bed and the most intense experience of his life, only for Robb to disappoint her when he finished after only a few strokes. The clumsiness of his touches and the scrape of his beard against her tender skin had likely not endeared him to her any further.

“I fear I did both you and all those I am here to represent a disservice with my poor performance the other day, princess. I will admit my diplomatic skills are quite green, but if you would permit me another chance, I could show you the strength and hardiness of a proper Northern man.”

Arianne arched a brow, intrigued despite herself. “Could you now? I had heard you Northerners had nothing but ice running through your veins, and I feared the other night had proven me right, for you did leave me quite cold, my lord.”

“Then allow me to warm you, princess.”

Deliberating for a long moment, she finally nodded, and Robb reached for the ties to his borrowed silk robes.

He really was a magnificent specimen of a man, she mused as he undressed. He was well-proportioned for his size, broad shoulders and muscular limbs complimenting a sculpted torso. He had shaved before coming to her this time, emphasizing his high cheekbones and strong jaw. The auburn curls falling against his forehead gave him a softer, boyish look, but his eyes were clear, tempered blue steel. Only ten and seven he might be, but he had seen war when the Ironborn came to his shores, and she had heard this last winter had been a harsh one for those in the North.

The water splashed against the alabaster walls as he lowered his stocky frame into the pool. Kisses and caresses came in a whirlwind of passion and sensation. Her skin was soft as satin beneath the sword callouses on his fingers, her breast warm and heavy in his palm. His mouth was hot compared to the coolness of his skin, his touches slower and more deliberate than their previous encounter, still lacking a certain finesse but more willing to accept direction. He was enthusiastic, delightfully eager to please as he proved his Riverlands heritage in how long he could hold his breath.

The salt and musk of her peak was still thick on his tongue when she pressed him to the pool wall in turn, proceeding to wreak havoc on his senses with lips, tongue, and hands.

 “You’re teasing me again…”

Robb panted out the words, every muscle beneath her tense and trembling from the restraint of not brushing her aside and seeking his own pleasure.

“Of course I am. How else will you learn?”

She looked up at him over the deliciously chiseled lines of his body, coquettishly through her lashes, as she licked a stripe up his thigh, sinking her teeth into his hipbone. He swore viciously under his breath, barely managing to stop a full buck of his hips. He gritted his teeth. “Arianne...”

Arianne’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk as she turned her hungry gaze on his cock, thick and swollen with almost painful arousal, angry-red and copiously leaking pre-ejaculate. “Look how long you’ve managed to hold back. My green boy’s learning.” She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Robb shouted, his hands burying wrist-deep in her raven curls, but he did not spend, and Arianne felt smug pride fill her.

“Arianne…”

She pulled off him with another wicked smirk. “Well then, lord wolf. You promised to show me what a Northman was made of.”

His eyes darkening was the only warning preamble she received, a soft, “oof,” escaping her at the strength with which he lifted first her and then both of them out of the water. Arianne hooked her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the nearest pillar, reaching up to find purchase in the carved molding above her head.

Robb slid one hand down to her backside, the other between them to circle around her clit even before he was inside her. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he needed her to finish with him if he was going to make any sort of good impression. He lined himself up and then he was slipping inside. He pulled her tightly against him, giving a few thrusts, slow and deep.

She lifted her hips up to draw him deeper, twisting in a corkscrew motion that had him seeing flashes of white behind his eyelids. She was unbelievably tight, hot as the fires of blacksmith’s forge, and he found himself again thinking of Elenei and Durran. Not a daughter of the sea and winds in this case. A daughter of the sands, burning him from the inside out, and a daughter of the river (Mother Rhoyne ran deep in her veins), drowning him in everything she was.

His control lay in tatters and he picked up his pace, skin slapping obscenely against skin as she pushed back against him, urging him on, whispering filthy encouragement in his ear. She clenched tight around him, her handholds dislodged with the force of his thrusts, and she dug her nails into the toned flanks of his backside, holding on for dear life. It was a cool night, but they were both covered in sweat, glistening in the moonlight as if they were a pair of ethereal primordials mating fiercely in the night.

He growled low in his throat, right at the edge as he thrust as hard and deep as he could go, Arianne’s inner walls clamping down around him tight as a vise as she followed him over into climax, biting down hard at his shoulder. Her legs quivered as he spilled inside her and he grabbed the underside of her thighs to hold her steady, his hips giving a few ambitious pumps until he had nothing left to give.

Once she was again capable of speech, Arianne laughed breathlessly, toying with his damp curls. “Well then, lord wolf. I’ll never doubt a Northman again.”

Pressing his flushed cheek against the cool marble of the pillar, a smirk of his own played across Robb’s lips.


End file.
